


the morning after tommy died

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Afterlife, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Five Stages of Grief, Freedom, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heaven, I really hate tags, Moving On, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Regret, TommyInnit Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: // Spoilers for Tommy's March 1st, 2021 Stream //The morning after Tommy dies, he begins to heal and move on. So does everyone else.Alt desc: Tommy spends the morning after his death travelling around and taking in all the little things about L'Manburg that he appreciates which he's never noticed before. He watches his friends mourn for him, all of them never having the chance to say a proper goodbye. When the sun rises, he feels he is finally ready to leave.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	the morning after tommy died

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was on the bus when I saw Tommy's VOD on YouTube, man literally spoiled his twitch stream for me before I could even watch it, sobs. I only had limited data too so I sat the rest of the bus ride home feeling sad and worried, hoping Tommy was just click baiting me
> 
> It got me thinking as I ominously stared out the window, imagining what might happen after Tommy dies. Came up with a bunch of ideas, and I thought about this poem a lot: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEX-9exMc1A (TW: The poem is about suicide, but its very spirit-uplifting and honestly is one of the most powerful things I have ever listened to in the last few years. Used some parts from the poem as you may notice in this fic.
> 
> Also note: Everything in this is platonic. I briefly imply Tubbo and Ranboo's marriage, though it's merely platonic and wholesome in this. As well as talking about "love" a couple times, which of course is all platonic as well, but you will see what I am referring to when you read.
> 
> So, enjoy this angst which resulted from my head canons running absolutely wild.

**The morning after Tommy died, he woke up.**

Blue eyes opened, scanning and observing the things in his room. His gaze lingered on photos on the wall. Pictures and drawings done by a child taped to the wall messily. A few of the drawings had Tommy's name written on them.

The room was set up very obviously like a child's bedroom. Baskets of toys laid around the room - there were even a few toys scattered around on the floor.

Tommy recognized it as his old bedroom. The one that Wilbur had raised him in after their father, Phil, had abandoned them in pursuit of adventure. 

He got out of bed, standing up. A brief glance in the mirror showed him that his body was free of any kind of sores, bruises, or cuts. Not even a single bandaid. Stretching the tiredness from his limbs, he noticed he didn't feel sore or achey either like he usually did after Dream hurt him like he did yesterday. No- Tommy was completely fine and healthy. Not a single injury visible on his body.

He left the bedroom, stepping over toy cars, and walked slowly down the hallway, bare feet not making a sound as he walked across the wood. He walked past the scribbles made on the wall in crayon - drawings which Wilbur had once attempted to remove, only to give up as the 5 year old blonde child would just draw more to spite him.

He entered the living room first, where he saw couch cushions strewn across the floor. Tommy stepped over to them, slowly picking up one of the cushions. Ghostly laughter rang in the air like a far away cry, and the teen was reminded of all of the times when he and Wilbur would play 'the floor is lava' while they stayed up late, waiting for Phil to come home. He placed the cushion in its proper spot on the couch, turning away.

He moved to the kitchen next, where he could remember Wilbur comforting the crying child who dearly missed his father who still hadn't returned home, the older of the two barely managing to hold back his own tears. It was a shame he broke his promise and never came home.

It was in the kitchen, where Tommy laid eyes on Wilbur. Not Ghostbur, not Wilbur from Pogtopia- this was the real Wilbur. The one who adorned his classic over-sized sweaters and jeans. The one who wore a beanie on his head to try to control his messy mop of hair he had. The one who wore glasses on the edge of his nose because his sight was shit. Not the one who went insane and blew up his home.

No, this was the Wilbur who raised him.

"...Wilbur..." Tommy whispered, and the man turned around, giving Tommy a bright smile.

"Tommy! I was wondering when you would wake up." he cheered, moving over to the shorter boy. Tommy raised his arms, hesitating slightly- before throwing himself into Wilbur's arms. 

He didn't phase through his brother this time. He could touch him. He was real. He was...

He was here.

"You're finally home." Wilbur whispered in response, hugging Tommy tighter as he tucked his head into the boy's blonde hair.

"I missed you, Big Man." Tommy replied, allowing himself to be squeezed by Wilbur. Hugs from the real Wilbur was what Tommy had missed the most.

**The morning after Tommy died, he walked his dog.**

He took slow, careful steps down the forest path leading to the city. Wilbur was at his side, and his dog, Walter, ran in circles around them off-leash. He grew to love the feeling of the soft earth below his bare feet, something he never really took the time to enjoy before.

His eyes lit up at the sight of Walter running around, so carefree. He noticed the way Walter's ears would perk up when he saw a squirrel, or the way he would stop walking and sniff the ground very curiously when a scent caught his attention. 

He noticed the way Walter would pick up a branch from the forest floor, eyes lighting up excitedly as he brought it over to Tommy, handing the stick to the boy, and backed up, getting ready for the boy to throw it. 

Tommy noticed the way the wood planks of the prime path felt beneath his dirt-covered feet. Walter led him through the winding paths of the city. A few citizens of L'Manburg passed by without even a glance in their direction. Though, he did take notice of how they would stop and look at Walter. Some paused in their activities, taking a few moments to pet the dog. 

Tommy stood beside Wilbur silently as he watched Walter melt under their touch, the way he had once done for Tommy. He watched Walter's tail wag. Tommy stepped forward, extending a hand out to them- only his hand to phase right through them. Wilbur gave him a soft, sad look. 

**The morning after Tommy died, he fell in love.**

Not with the girl who lived down the street, and not with the other students at his school.

 _He fell in love with his father_ , who spent many nights sitting on his balcony, holding Tommy's old light blue Antarctic Empire cloak in his hands, mourning the loss of yet another one of his sons. The father who held regrets for abandoning his sons, believing he was the reason they were gone. Tommy wanted to reach out and comfort him, yet he couldn't touch him. So instead, Tommy pulled a red poppy out of his inventory, settling it in his hands before blowing it out of his grasp. The flower fluttered over to his father, landing on his shoulder. Phil gently picked up the poppy, staring at it for a few long moments before he cradled it in his hands, pinning it to the blue cloak he held. 

_He fell in love with Technoblade_ , who would spend his nights sitting with Phil, supporting the broken father. If anyone noticed how Phil and Techno made more frequent visits to L'Manburg with flowers in hand, they said nothing of it when they later observed the same flowers placed delicately in front of Tommy's grave. 

_He fell in love with Tubbo and Ranboo_ , who spent many nights laying across the roof of Tommy's hotel, star-gazing, pointing out constellations and wondering which one Tommy was visiting in that moment. He watched them hold hands, sniffling and wiping each other's tears away as they shared fond memories with each other of the energetic blond boy who had once been a part of their lives. The boys who had decided to tear down the Bee n' Boo Hotel. Instead, they took over Tommy's hotel. He loved the way they kept it exactly as it was - never changing it, only keeping it alive in his memory. 

_He fell in love with Jack_ , who paid frequent visits to Tommy's hotel, checking in on Ranboo and Tubbo to see how they were doing, offering them support. Despite wanting Tommy dead for some time now, Jack couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of the loud teen. As much as he thought he hated him, he knew that nobody deserved the death Tommy had- locked in an obsidian box with his own abuser, who would break and beat the teen to death just a few days later.

 _He fell in love with Sam_ , who kept up the charade of "Sam Nook" for Tubbo and Ranboo's sake even after Tommy was gone. Sam Nook had always cheered up Tommy, so he continued to put the character to more use to speak with Tubbo and Ranboo when updating them about the hotel's progress. If anyone noticed the way Sam's voice cracked when he spoke about Tommy- continuously blaming himself for the boy's death- no one commented on it. 

**The morning after Tommy died, he went back to Technoblade's cabin.**

He returned to the cabin where he was kindly offered shelter from Dream, who had been hunting him down. He sat in the open windows of the cabin, watching as Techno and Phil went about their normal day. He observed how they both had photos of Tommy in their bedrooms, as if to remind themselves of the boy who had once been a part of their life.

Tommy had pulled the Axe of Peace out of his inventory, laying it down in front of Techno's doorstep. He knocked, and retreated back to the window to watch in silence as Phil opened the door to find nothing on the other side except for the axe. Phil had called Techno over to the door, who carefully picked up the axe, holding it gingerly in his hands. Phil embraced Techno by wrapping an arm around his side, leaning against the taller male. They both turned their heads around the room, peeking outside as well, though their eyes ghosted right over top of Tommy. 

"Thank you, Tommy." Techno spoke softly, slipping out of Phil's hug as he hung the axe up on the wall.

Tommy smiled, nodding slowly, rapping on the wooden frame of the window a few times in response as he slipped away with the wind. 

**The morning after Tommy died, he went back to the body buried in his grave.**

He laughed, and he cried, as he kneeled in front of the freshly dug earth. He sat amongst the flowers in front of the grave and his house where the others had decided to bury him. 

_He told him about the drawings hung on his bedroom wall, the couch pillows on the floor, and about Wilbur and his dog, Walter._

_He told him about the earth beneath his feet, and the soft pitter-patter sound his feet made when he ran across the prime path bare-footed._

_He told him about Phil, Techno, Tubbo, Ranboo, Jack, Sam, and everyone else who deeply missed him._

_He told him about everything, ranting about how the boy in the grave should have taken more time to appreciate the little things._

He sat there for an impossibly long time, watching as people came by with flowers and all kinds of gifts, leaving them in front of his grave in his memory. He watched all the people who he wished he could have gotten the chance to become better friends with mourn his absence. 

After a couple hours, Wilbur eventually came to get him, Walter trotting along happily at his heels. Tommy glanced up, watching Wilbur extend his hand towards the boy on the ground.

"Ready to go?" Wilbur asked, giving him a soft, encouraging smile.

Tommy glanced back at his grave, before he looked at Wilbur, and nodded.

"Yes." he breathed, talking Wilbur's hand in his own. Their fingers locked together as Wilbur pulled Tommy to his feet, and the two men set off down the Prime Path.

Walter stayed at Tommy's grave, letting out a whine as he watched the two brothers walk away until they were no longer visible against the light of the rising sun.

**The morning after Tommy died, he went home.**


End file.
